That One Spot
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: This is my first one shot story, it's basically Naruto and Hinata having midnight encounters. Yes Rated T, NaruHina


That one spot, That one Night That one spot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hinata, nor Sakura they all belong to Masahi Kismoto.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was a peaceful night as Konoha sleeps with the trust of the shinobi watching them. In the Hyuga compound the heir to the clan Hyuga Hinata could not sleep so she decided to change into a light white summer dress, and take a walk down Konoha and see if she can get sleepy. While she wasn't the only one who could not sleep it was also a young man named Uzumaki Naruto. He also decided to walk around to get tired. Naruto walked around Konoha when he found himself near the lake, he saw a figure on the hill. The figure was underneath the moon light and by the looks of it, it was a girl she had a figure. He wanted to get closer but he was afraid of scaring her off. So he got close enough to see her but for her not to see him. It was too dark so he couldn't see her face. But the way her longhair waved in the air he could tell that she was a beauty. Next thing he knew he started to feel tired, because of the mission not too long ago. His eyes closed and as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep with the image of the woman in his mind. When he woke up it was already daytime people were walking around. He noticed his team mate/ ex-crush. Haruno Sakura, her short pink hair pounced as she walked with another girl who he thought was plain and weird Hyuga Hinata. Sakura noticed Naruto resting on the ground.

"Hey Naruto!" she called him over he stretched and walked over to the girls, "Boy did you sleep here? You're a mess," Naruto shrugged at her responses when he saw Hinata almost hiding behind Sakura.

"O-Ohayo Naruto-kun," she smiled at him with a light blush planted on her face he looked at her with a questionable look.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I walked around when believe me or not I saw a beautiful woman over there," he pointed to the cliff, "her hair was waving in the air," Sakura looked at him like if he was crazy.

"Naruto you should lay off the late night eating," stated the cherry blossom when she turned around and noticed Hinata she was in shock and her face was glowing red. _'He was out there!'_ she thought. Sakura shrugged at her and walked along, "Go clean yourself up Naruto,"

"But I wasn't lying," he stated when Sakura walked away dragging the blue haired woman. "Those two are weird," when he decided to go take a bath he headed home showered and bathed. He thought about her the girl, he felt his face burn a little like he is blushing. "How can I like someone I don't even know…probably," he got dressed and headed out to go eat some Ramen. He was distracted today that he went to the usual training spot but he only rested on the ground looking at the clouds. That's when he decided to go out again tonight and confront the girl. Meanwhile Hinata went to the roof of the Hyuga compound.

"He saw me He saw me!" she was happy, "he thought that I was beautiful," she felt her face flush. "I should tell him…but what if he doesn't believe me?!" she was questioning her plan and thought that she'll give it a try tonight. If he wants to know who the girl was he'll probably show up again tonight!

-Nighttime-

Hinata had on her soft white summer dress and headed out for the same spot. The spot was beautiful itself it has a calm scenery. The lake underneath with the moonshining down on it and a bush full of blue, red and yellow flowers growing there too, it relaxed her so much. She didn't mine showing up even if Naruto didn't come. She reached her destination and her hair was flowing in the light summer breeze. She looked up at the moon enjoying it, the one light that was the most noticeable at night. While Naruto appeared again and saw her, his eyes wide opened. To him she was perfect without even knowing her. He wanted to approach her without scaring her or making her run away. He walked up slowly when he was so close that they were in a talk-able distance he couldn't fine the words. He chickened out and backed away the girl was unaware of him. He was glad that he could at least stare at her. He noticed that her hair reached below her waist. It looked a bite like dark blue. He was thinking to himself, 'who in the village has blue hair?' he didn't want to think to hard so he can at least see her some more. When he noticed that she was about to leave his heart started to beat quickly. He never felt like this before, he felt weak but happy. When the girl was gone he ran back home, and kept the picture in mind of the girl underneath the moonlight. With long blue hair, he was going to find out who she was.

-The next day-

Hinata walked out of the compound to go train with Sakura who promised to teach her some medical nin-Jutsu. She wanted to be able to treat at least minor injuries in a mission. When she headed towards Sakura's place she saw Naruto arguing with her.

"BUT SHE'S REAL!" pressed Naruto.

"Don't day dream while your walking only a girl like that can be found in your dream!" she barked back at him.

"WHATEVER," he walked past Hinata without even noticing her, Hinata walked up to Sakura and wanted to ask her what's up.

"Don't mind him he is just cranky…that girl in his dream has him going crazy!" she explained, but Hinata blushed lightly, "He went last night to the same spot but he couldn't speak to her he felt nervous…it sounds more like some made up story," she pressed on. Hinata smiled to her-self Naruto was really determine and shy at times. "Well I promised to help you out so let's go near the lake and catch us a fish," the two walked towards the lake the same lake where Hinata and Naruto meet without sensing each other's presences. Sakura caught a really big fish. "It's all about chakra control, remember that!"

"H-Hai," said Hinata watching as Sakura told her what to do. It was good for practice but she needed to keep working on it.

-Night fall-

Hinata was beat and Naruto was frustrated because of what one girl made him feel and he couldn't understand why. So they both went at the same time but when Hinata made it there she saw Naruto he was looking at the lake. From anyone's point of view it looked like he was going to jump. So Hinata panicked and ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Please don't jump," she said Naruto's face went blank, 'She thought that I was going to jump,' he didn't face her, but she held on tight.

"I wasn't going to jump in fact I would never jump…by the way are you there girl that comes here every night?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. Naruto didn't face her but he was blushing and was embarrassed about the fact that his heart was racing and his face was flushed.

"I've seen you from afar your very beautiful," he commented it was Hinata's turn to blush.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered, "Why haven't you ever spoken to me?"

"I was so nervous…and I wanted to see you at least from afar you've been on my mind everyday," Hinata felt like her heart flutter. "I wanted to know your name?" she was a bit sad, 'he doesn't even know that it's me,'

"You'll have to figure it out," were her last words she sounded hurt and disappeared into the night. Naruto turned around to look for her but she wasn't there.

"Hey," he called out for her but no one responded, 'She sounded hurt,' he kept on thinking about and he walked back home.

-Day time-

"Hey Naruto so did you find out who the girl was?" asked Sakura teasing him.

"No…but she's really soft," he replied when Sakura saw Hinata struggling. Naruto had decided to hang around by the same lake. Hinata almost fell into the lake.

"Hey you okay?" asked Sakura helping her when the sun light came out from hiding behind a passing by cloud. Hinata's hair showed the more natural blue that it has. Naruto looked at her, 'could she possible be…nah,' Hinata continued to practice. When she at least got the green glow down. The day went by so fast. Sakura and Hinata went home, but Naruto stayed there hoping to see her again.

-Night fell once again-

Hinata saw Naruto sleeping underneath the same tree from earlier she walked up to him her white dress and hair flowing with the wind. She kneeled down in front of him; this was the closet she has ever been to him. She looked his face and hesitated to touch him. Naruto's face cuddled on her soft warm hands and light pink blush formed on his cheeks. She brushed some of his bangs away from his face but those spikes would always go back, she smiled. Her fingers traveled around his face, his chin and his cheeks when she felt him grab onto her hand. She flinched at his sudden reaction; she turned her face so he couldn't see her. He opened his blue eyes to see her hair blocking his view of her face. He pouted, "So you don't want me to know who you are?" he asked. She didn't want to disappoint him, "No," she squeaked.

"Why?!" he pressed on she felt his grip tighten on her wrist. He noticed her flinch at his grip and he let go of her hand. She wanted to run but her legs were too weak from being nervous.

"I want you to figure it out Naruto-kun," she replied, she wanted to see his face his reaction did he figure it out. She took advantage of the opportunity and ran away from him. His arms stretched out to grab her but she was faster then his reaction.

"You know my name yet I don't know yours…you're a mysterious girl," he sighed, "Maybe that's what I like about you," he smiled.

-Morning-

Naruto tagged along with Sakura and Hinata, his mind on last night. "Okay Hinata here's another one," said Sakura grabbing a 5 foot fish. Hinata watched the fish stay still meaning that it was dieing. She extended her hands out and tried to heal it.

"So Naruto why all of a sudden you started hanging out with us?" Sakura asked as Hinata tried to heal the fish. She wanted to know his answer too.

"You two are quieter and this is my favorite spot," smiled Naruto looking at the cliff.

"You fell in love with her or something?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Yeah," he said facing at them, Hinata blushed and let the fish squirm away.

"AHH!" she shouted when she fell head first into the lake Sakura helped her out. Her jacket was heavy on her so she took it out her black shirt was soaked but it was okay. "S-sorry,"

"Don't worry go get another one," said Sakura.

"Hai," said the Hyuga trying to catch another fish.

"So you fell in love with dream," giggled Sakura.

"No she's not a dream I felt her hand I touched her she is as real as you and me," he pressed.

"When you find out who she is tell me," stated the green-eyed girl.

"Sure…but I wonder she knows my name but I don't know her," he tried to figure it out.

"She knows you but you don't know her?" asked Sakura when she noticed Hinata her face was flushed as she listened to them and tried to heal the fish.

"Yeah I want to know her I told her how I felt," he stated. Sakura looked at him wide eyed. "You confessed?!"

"Yeah but I don't know if she like me back," he voice was disappointed, "I know that she's the one," Hinata felt a tear come down her cheeks when she covered up her face with her hands. Naruto and Sakura notice the shy girl crying, "Hey what's the matter?" asked the blond Uzumaki.

"I-I just have something in my eye," lied Hinata still crying. She looked away when Naruto took her hand they were just as soft and warm as the girl. He looked at her closely, when she wouldn't face him her hair blocking his view. Sakura cleared her throat Naruto let go of Hinata and walked away, "I'm heading home see ya,"

"All right," said Sakura waving at her friend when she checked up on Hinata, "What happened back there?"

"N-nothing," she murmured.

"Why don't you take the day off,"

"Okay,"

-Final night, all or nothing-

Naruto was hiding in a tree waiting to find his girl when he saw the same girl walking with her white dress. He was planning on catching her, she looked around and didn't find him, and so she sat underneath the tree. Naruto jumped her and had her pinned down he moved some strands of hair from her face. Hinata was scared and her face was as red as the roses near by. "So it was you Hinata," he said. He got up off of her, "I knew it when I touched your hands today," Hinata looked away. "But why didn't you tell me?" he pressed on.

"I-I…" she couldn't find the words. Naruto bit his lower lip and looked at her waiting for her answer. When he saw that she wasn't going to speak he looked at her face. She was beautiful.

"Why haven't I ever noticed your beautiful face," he said. Hinata looked at him in shock.

"D-Do you r-really think t-that I'm beautiful?" she asked embarrassed.

"Of course I just wanted to know who you were," replied Naruto.

"I see," she said, "thank you,"

"I just wanted to know why didn't you tell me from the start?"

"I was scared at the rejection," she explained. "I thought that as soon as you knew that your beauty was a shy weird, plain girl you wouldn't like me…" Naruto smiled at her he cupped her chin and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'm not that kind of person to hurt a girl," he explained closing in their faces until their lips touched. Hinata's heart was beating so fast, just like Naruto. Their cheeks were tainted with a light red. Their lips departed. "I love you," said the Uzumaki. Hinata searched Naruto's eyes to make sure that he is telling her the truth. He wasn't lying.

"I love you too always ever since I first laid eyes on you…since I was seven I always loved you and still do," she gave him her heart he accepted her heart. Naruto embraced his beauty.

"I'm glad that you love me," Hinata hugged him he kissed the top of her head. Naruto decided to walk her home, when they got their both of them snuck into her room. Naruto kissed her on lips gently he held her hand just to make sure that she was still there. When they departed from their kiss Naruto said, "Good night my mysterious beauty," and left right out threw the window. Hinata blushed and had a good nights sleep.

-Morning arrives-

Hinata had on her white summer dress since Sakura canceled the lesson for the day. She walked around to the same spot but now it's morning. Naruto dragged Sakura under the tree to see Hinata's hair waving in the air just like at night.

"See I told you that's she's real!" said Naruto in victory.

"Well I'd be damn you were right but who is she?" asked Sakura.

"Come on I'll show you," the two walked up to Hinata when Naruto snaked his arms around Hinata's waist and kissed her cheeks. "Morning,"

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she spun around to see Sakura in shock.

"So you're the mysterious night girl?" asked Sakura in disbelieve,

"I was surprised when Naruto-kun told you about our night encounters but he had no idea who I was," she laughed. Naruto hugged her tighter.

"My mysterious beauty," he smiled, "Was in front of me all along,"

"I'm so happy for you two," said Sakura, "Plus Hinata you should wear dresses like that more often it looks good on you,"

"You think so?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," agreed Naruto and Sakura, "You look nice in it,"

"Thank you I just thought that I was too plain to look nice in it," she said.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds," said Sakura walking away.

"Good bye," said the couple.

"I love you," said Naruto.

"I love you too," smiled the Hyuga.

The two kissed under the sunlight in their spot.

End of 'That one spot

This is a one shot story my first; it came to me as a dream. I'll probably draw it out and do my best with it. Sorry for those who like action, but no fighting in this story. I wanted to make a fluffy story. I hope that you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. I checked my grammar it sounds okay!


End file.
